1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) illumination devices, and particularly to an LED illumination device with a light engine, which has high heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that LEDs have been widely used in illumination devices to substitute for conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) due to a high brightness, a long lifespan, and a wide color range of the LED.
For an LED, eighty percents to ninety percents of the power consumed thereby is converted into thermal energy, and only ten percents to twenty percents of the power consumed by the LED is converted into light. In addition, a plurality of LEDs are generally packaged in a single LED illumination device in order to obtain a desirable illumination brightness. Therefore, for a high brightness LED illumination device, a highly efficient heat dissipation device is required in order to timely and adequately remove the heat generated by the LED illumination device. Otherwise, the brightness, lifespan, and reliability of the LED illumination device will be seriously affected. However, conventional heat dissipation devices, such as heat sinks or a combination of heat sink and cooling fan, can no longer satisfy the heat dissipation requirement of the high brightness LED illumination device.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED illumination device which overcomes the described limitations.